


after the raven has had his say/i'd be home with you

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mascots Fucking, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: a lot of work went into Blennsylvania.after the election, Iceburgh wonders if they can have another chance.
Relationships: Gritty/Iceburgh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	after the raven has had his say/i'd be home with you

It is a 304 mile drive from Pittsburgh to Philadelphia, with most estimates placing it just under a five-hour journey.

It doesn't take Iceburgh that long.

He's in the car before he even knows what he's doing, desperately gripping at the steering wheel with his huge hands. If he stopped to think about it he'd realise that this is stupid, he should just stay in Pittsburgh and celebrate - but he isn't thinking, he's driving across Pennsylvania at reckless speeds.

Somehow, he's still unprepared when he arrives. He's had all the time in the car to think of what he's going to say, but the closer he gets the more his brain draws an absolute blank.

Gritty is exactly where Iceburgh expects to find him: camped out just over the property line of Claude Giroux's front yard. There's never been a mascot more loyal to - or creepily obsessed with - their captain. Iceburgh kind of admires it, in a way. It's not that he's _not_ attached to Sid - but Gritty feels every emotion _so much_ it's impossible to match that intensity.

And, okay, maybe it scares him a little. Gritty's never self conscious, he just gets out there and flaunts his huge orange ass. He's made more cultural impact in two years than Iceburgh has in twenty-eight. He just goes after what he wants and doesn't hang around to overthink it.

There was a time when what he wanted was Iceburgh. The penguin stops, in sight of Gritty's tent, and pauses. Coming here was a stupid idea. They've already been through this once; if he closes his eyes he can remember what if felt like to have Gritty's paws on him, touching him in places no one had ever -

And Iceburgh got scared, like he always did, and ran away. Since then, Gritty's been...well, Gritty. The tabloid rumours follow him everywhere; it's no secret that he and Sparky had a thing the last time the Flyers played the Islanders.

Iceburgh could leave. He could get back in the car, drive back to Pittsburgh and pretend that none of this happened. Only he can't, not _now,_ when he and Gritty have brought Pennsylvania together to beat Donald Trump. They were enemies-to-lovers-to-political-allies and this has just proved that when they stand together they can do _anything._

Iceburgh summons all of his courage, and walks up to Gritty's tent.

There were so many things he could say. _We did it_. Or maybe, _I'm sorry_. Or, perhaps, _you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you_.

He doesn't get any of them out, though. He doesn't have to. Gritty's gaze locks onto his for one long moment and everything unspoken passes between them. Iceburgh feels a rush of relief, knowing that he's been seen, that Gritty knows and understands and _still loves him, too_.

Then they collide, Iceburgh's beak against Gritty's yawning mouth. It's a desperate, passionate kiss, and it thrills Iceburgh down to the tips of his toes.

Gritty's not satisfied, there, though. With one sweeping movement, he scoops Iceburgh off his feet and carries him inside the tent, to where they can enjoy each other's company in private.

Recovering quickly, Iceburgh wastes no time in tearing Gritty's jersey off. The orange monster reciprocates and then they're both naked, sitting on an air mattress and facing each other.

Iceburgh's gaze drops down to Gritty's magnum dong. God, how he's missed it. He looks up at Gritty, yearning in his eyes. Gritty nods.

Iceburgh doesn't need to be told twice. Opening his beak wide, he takes Gritty in his mouth, feeling the familiar sensation of orange fuzz against his tongue. Gritty lets out a low moan as Iceburgh establishes a steady rhythm, his bulbous head bobbing up and down.

Just as Gritty is getting close, he lays a paw on Iceburgh's shoulder to stop him. Iceburgh pauses, Gritty's furry cock deep in his throat. Their eyes lock once more - and once more, Iceburgh understands.

After being apart for so long, this is how it should be. Gritty's not going to be content with a quick blowjob.He wants to fuck.

Trembling with anticipation, Iceburgh repositions himself on the air mattress, his ass in the air. He hears Gritty rummaging around and then a cold sensation that he recognises as the smearing of Philadelphia cream cheese on his ass. It's always been Gritty's lube of choice.

Iceburgh doesn't realise he's holding his breath until he feels Gritty's cock ease into him. The first thrust is uncharacteristically gentle - as if Gritty, too, has missed this. Then the orange creature playfully slaps Iceburgh's thicc asscheek and begins pounding him, hard and fast.

It's Iceburgh's turn to moan. His hands fist in Gritty's sleeping bag, his breath coming in short gasps. How many times has he sat alone, his own hand wrapped around his own cock, imagining this? It's almost hard to believe that this is actually happening - that he's _really_ in Philly, getting ploughed like a field.

Gritty slams his hips forward and the intensity of the motion tips Iceburgh over the edge. With a sound that can _definitely_ be heard through the thin tent walls he cums, his jizz spraying freely all over the air mattress.

Gritty's not far behind. Two more quick thrusts and he lets out an animalistic cry of his own, his cum pouring into Iceburgh's ass.

For a moment they pause, both catching their breath. Then Iceburgh feels Gritty lift him up and spin him over into a different position. His bright orange eyes are already hungry again.

Iceburgh smiles to himself. He can always count on Gritty to be insatiable.

They have a long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanations or apologies for this.
> 
> For more Gritty content, including self-insert imagines, find me on [tumblr!](https://badnhlimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
